Morning Sickness
by Miah-Chan
Summary: KaiXOOC. Miah and Kai get into a fight and afterwards Tala sends Kai off to find her. What secrets is this nekojin hiding?...And how will Kai respond if he finds out? Rated: T for language


Hello again everyone! 33 Ah, my first fic that isn't a yaoi...O.o Wow, that's a bit...weird. ;; Hehe, oh well. Meh, the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else. XD Well, enjoy. Reviews are appriciated and loved!!!! )

Rating: T for language

**Disclamer:** I own nothing but my two characters in this story, and the idea. XP

Song: Keith Urban's "Everybody". I don't own this either. XP

**A/N:** Oh yeah, and because I didn't mention it in the story, everyone's about 16 or so in here, 'kay?

**

* * *

**

**..:: Morning Sickness ::..**

"_Hiwatari_!"

_Crash_!

Tala Valkov gave a shuttered sigh, closing his blue eyes and rubbing his temples softly. That could only mean something, likely very expensive, was now shattered. Growling a bit, he muttered curses under his breath then asked Bryan, who'd come to stand beside him, "How long have they been at it now?"

The lilac-haired boy shrugged, glancing at his watch. "Ten minuets at best?" Tala growled, louder, and snapped his gaze to his two fighting friends. Kai Hiwatari, former captain of the BladeBreakers, was facing a very pissed off Chinese girl with black hair and silver streaks, and amber eyes which were slowly turning copper from anger. Miah Kon, Ray Kon's sister, growled dangerously at the Russian, who was a good three feet away from her.

"I swear, how many times have I told you _not_ to call me that Hiwatari?! How many damn times?! God, you'll never change!" she shook her head and Tala could've sworn he saw tears flash in her eyes. But, Miah _never_ cried. Kai must've really upset her this time.

Kai glared viciously at the neko-jin and wiped the blood from his mouth. Already he had three pretty deep gashes in his cheek from where Miah's nails had managed to catch up to him. He growled and spat back, "If you weren't _acting_ like an Akuma (1) then I wouldn't call you one! Dammit Miah." "Stop _saying_ that." She snarled taking a step towards him. Though the table was in between the two, Kai stepped back. Tala decided it was time to break in. Miah's eyes were turning ever more copper and her pupils were barely visible slits. Kai's eyes were burning like fire, his fists clenched tightly by his sides. Tala took a step forwards, but Miah caught the movement out the corner of her eye.

"Screw you all. Especially _you_ Hiwatari." She hissed, turning on her heel and sprinting out the door without so much as a jacket to protect her from Russia's bitter cold. Tala heard Kai sniff satisfactorily and mutter something under his breath, then turn to leave. "Hold it right there Hiwatari." Tala snapped, turning to face him. Kai stopped, his back to him. "What do you want Valkov?" "Go after her." Kai's eyes flashed as he turned to face his former Captain. "Excuse me?" he hissed lowly.

Tala's crystal eyes narrowed and he replied, "Go after her. _Now_." "Fuck you." the two-toned haired boy snarled. Tala stepped up to him, feeling like shoving his fist in his face, but held back. Kai glared at him, which Tala returned. "You're the only one who can bring her back Hiwatari." "_You_ go after the bitch if you want her back so badly." Kai spat, his eyes flaming. Tala's eyes turned hard and cold as the wind outside, and this time, he did loose his temper. He slapped—refraining from punching—the younger in the face as hard as he could. Kai's head jerked to the side and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he clenched his teeth.

Tala slowly regained control of his temper, his hands shaking. "Go after her Hiwatari. I would if I thought I could find her and bring her back. But we all know I can't. I'm not the person who can do that. She still doesn't trust me—she doesn't trust any of us. You're the only one here she actually, truly trusts. You _know_ that."

Kai felt his anger bubbling away and being replaced by guilt. He knew his friend was right. Miah had been kidnapped by his Grandfather, Voltaire, and his associate Boris, then forced to stay in the Abbey for a year before she was able to escape. While there, she'd been paired with a demon bitbeast, placed on Tala's team, and abused. She grew cold and distant, much like the Russian's, and very unlike her old happy, carefree self, as she'd once been. The BladeBreakers and her old team of best friends had learned to slowly accept what she'd become, though they could never forget who she had been. And Kai, as much as he refused to admit it, had grown very…fond of the girl. Though her temper always clashed with his, his words and hers bringing fights to the air, he couldn't help but feel connected with her, knowing he could trust her. Even if they claimed they hated each other.

Fights between them weren't unusual, nor were they pleasant. Often it started with one saying something to annoy the other, and then all of a sudden a full-blown verbal war was going on. If someone didn't have sense enough to break them up then, it was all over, and the war of words turned into a fight of fists. That was what had happened tonight. Kai had started it then, and Miah had ended it by leaving.

Kai sighed as he pulled himself together, looking at the redheaded Russian. Tala's eyes burned into his own and he knew he'd have to go after her. If not for his sake and for Miah's, then for Tala's. Kai knew Tala liked Miah a little more than a friend, but she'd made it clear that they could never be anything more. She still couldn't trust him; she couldn't trust any of them. None but Kai.

Kai and Miah had come to Russia almost six months before, to visit their Russian friends and also to escape from the chaotic life of the Granger Dojo. It wasn't too unusual for the two to just disappear, as they did so all the time, but it still unnerved the others, especially Tyson, when they left. So they told the team before leaving about what they were doing, as not to cause a huge deal over it. Tyson had forgiven Kai for his betrayals, as he had Miah's, but he never forgot them, and it worried him when they announced they were going to Russia. After assuring him it was only to visit Tala and the others, he backed off a bit, but the worry was still there in his eyes.

Still, after only being in Russia—in the little village where the former Blitzkrieg Boys lived—for six months, and never having fully explored it's territory, Miah could easily get lost and freeze. Though she had excellent sense of direction, even the most skilled could get lost in a blizzard. Not that there was one now, but give Miah time out there and sure enough Fate would turn into a bitch and cause hell for them all.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts once again, Kai looked at Tala a moment before nodding. "Fine. I'll go after her." He murmured, walking past him and pulling on a heavy jacket. He opened the door and Tala called, "Kai." He looked over his shoulder to have a coat thrown in his face. He held it and Tala said simply, "For the Tiger." Kai chuckled lowly and nodded, leaving.

Getting into his black car, he placed the coat on the passenger's side and started the engine, cutting on the heat then slowly driving away. He'd have to search the streets carefully, he knew. That girl could blend in whenever and wherever she wanted to, and the night was an advantage to her. Kai had learned that before. Blowing out a breath, he knew he'd have to apologize. He was _not_ looking forward to it.

After driving for almost an hour, having scanned the entire village, he gave a frustrated sound that sounded even a little…desperate. '_Where _**are**_ you Mi? Geeze…_' he thought, his crimson eyes searching carefully through the shadows and snow. Finally, his work paid off. He could see a shivering form walking up the street, head down, arms around their body to shield off the winter's bite. Kai gave a sigh of relief. That was her.

Parking the car, he jumped out and ran towards her. Her ears perked at the sound of feet hitting pavement and she cursed under her breath, knowing one of them had found her. And she knew it was Kai. '_The last person I want to see. I think I might've even let Bryan bring me back before I want Hiwatari here._' She thought bitterly. If there was one person out of the whole group of Russian's she truly hated, it was Bryan. What he'd done to her brother…she wasn't ready to forget that. And if she was ready to let him take her back, it defiantly meant Kai had hurt her more than he knew.

She tried to walk faster, but the wind wasn't her friend that night, pushing her back ruthlessly, slowing her progression. She cursed loudly when she felt Kai come up beside her and grab her arm. She jerked away, feeling her eyes burn. Hugging herself she growled half-heartedly, "You shouldn't have come." "I had to. We both know you wouldn't have come home otherwise." She glared at him tiredly and he set a hand on her shoulder. "Come back Mi," he said softly, his eyes glowing in the dark. She shook her head and pulled away, murmuring lowly, "Don't touch me." Her eyes didn't meet his and he felt something stab his chest. She'd never been like this before. Usually when he went after her, she'd yell at him again, then they'd go back in silence, mutter a small, strained, 'Sorry' and the next morning forget it ever happened.

This wasn't like the last times, he realized.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. And then seemed to remember how hard it was snowing. Giving a frustrated growl, he said, "You'll freeze out here with no coat. Come on Miah." She didn't look at him, but merely turned and walked back towards his car, leaving him to trail behind.

Once inside, she pulled the coat on and looked out the window, her eyes void of any emotion. Kai pursed his lips into a thin, grim line and turned on the radio, cranking the car and starting off.

* * *

_**// So here you are now, nowhere to turn  
It's just the same old yesterday  
You made a promise to yourself  
That you were never gonna be this way  
And the only thing that you've ever know is to run  
So you keep on drivin' faster into the sun //

* * *

**_

Neither of the two spoke as Kai drove. The radio was the only sound in the car. Kai frowned as he took the long way back. He still needed to apologize. But he didn't know if she'd forgive him…not this time. And that tore at his heart more than anything he'd ever felt before.

* * *

_**// But everybody needs somebody sometimes  
Yeah, everybody needs somebody sometimes //

* * *

**_

Trying to remember how it started wasn't hard. They'd been in a bad mood all day anyway, both on edge. He let a soft sigh escape his lips. It'd been the best time in his life, what had happened almost two months after they'd come. Since then, there hadn't been any fights between them, no hard feelings or heated words. But today had been different. Miah had woken up sick. And sick for the Chinese neko-jin was not a pretty picture. She'd thrown up four times that morning, and then complained of a headache later that afternoon. She'd snapped at everyone—not that that was a surprise, but it was worse than usual—and then turned deathly quiet.

Kai however, was also in a bad mood. Whenever the girl was sick, she turned into a full-fledged bitch, and they all knew it. As quick as his temper was, he'd held it all day as she'd sneered at them, but one thing she said—he couldn't remember what now—had pushed him over the edge. Then he'd started the fight, calling her an Akuma—demon. And that was one thing you absolutely did _not_ say in front of her. _Ever_.

* * *

_**// You don't have to find your own way out  
You've got a voice let it be heard  
Just when it feels you're on a dead-end road  
There's always somewhere left to turn  
So don't give up now you're so close to a brand new day  
Yes you are  
And if you just can bare to be alone then I'll stay **_

'Cause everybody needs somebody sometimes  
Yeah, everybody needs somebody sometimes //

* * *

Miah glanced at him, her heart squeezing painfully. She knew she'd been a real bitch all day and knew it was as much her fault as it was his that they'd fought. But even so, he hadn't had to go to the extent of calling her _that_. It was painful every time he did—he didn't know how much she really cared about him. As much as she hated him sometimes, she felt safe with him…secure, warm. Something she'd never felt with anyone else. It scared her and excited her at the same time.

* * *

_**// And everybody needs somebody sometimes  
You know they do  
Everybody needs somebody sometimes  
Everybody needs somebody sometimes  
Everybody needs somebody sometimes  
Everybody needs somebody sometimes //

* * *

**_

The song ended, as did their drive. Kai sighed again and pulled over to a deserted part of the street, parking and staring out the window. Miah looked around, but they weren't back at the house. She didn't know where they were. Suddenly her eyes flashed and she hissed, "Have you been driving us around in circles?" Kai glanced briefly at her and didn't answer. That was all the answer she needed.

"Bastard. Why couldn't you just take me home?" she tried to growl, but to her despair it came out more like a whimper than anything. Kai caught the tone as well and turned to look at her. She frowned uneasily and snapped, "What?" covering fear with anger. Like always. Kai knew that too.

He bit his lip, a nasty habit he'd picked up while being around her, and said softly, "I'm sorry Mi. Really. I…I shouldn't have called you that. I know you've been sick all day and I guess…I'm not used to it yet and I…let my temper get away. It probably doesn't matter, and you'll probably tell me to go to hell, but I really am sorry." Miah watched him, watching the emotions flicker through his eyes. He only ever let his wall and mask fall around her. Not even Tala could get through to him and see him like this. She knew it meant something, whether it was just he trusted her so much, or whether it was something else. Her gaze fell to her hands in her lap.

_//Ya tebyA lyublyU. // _(2)

Slowly, she felt her eyes burn and she sternly forced the tears away. She was tired of crying about this. Tired of hiding, of running. It was all she'd ever done. She wouldn't do it anymore.

_// Ya bUdu vsegdA lybuIt' tebyA. // _(3)

"Kai…" her voice caught in her throat and she squeezed her nails into her palms. The Russian looked at her, hopeful. She wouldn't look at him as she spoke. "You…you really hurt me…You know how I feel about…being called that. Yet you…you do it anyway. Why is that?" She looked at him, finally, and he caught his breath. It was one of the first times he'd ever seen tears in her eyes.

"I…don't know Tiger. I know it hurts you…maybe that's why I do it…trying to prove a point, you know? But…" he found he couldn't explain himself and fell silent, guilt evident in his eyes. Miah dropped her gaze and nodded.

"I understand Phoenix. But…lay off okay? I can't take that anymore, not right now." His brow furrowed and suddenly he noted she'd been sick for the last few weeks or so—maybe longer. Not so everyone could see—this morning was a mistake because Tala had walked in on her—but she'd been getting up at early hours, throwing up. She hadn't told anyone, and he only knew because he'd always kept close watch on her. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you hiding?" he asked. Her eyes snapped up to meet his, fearful. "W-What?" she stuttered, then grimaced, knowing she was caught now. She never stuttered. Kai frowned and growled, "Do you think I'm blind? That I'm as dunce as Tyson would be? I know something's going on with you Miah. Spill it." Miah's gaze turned even more fearful and she swallowed hard. '_Shit._' Was the only word running through her mind.

Kai laid a hand on top of hers gently and said in a softer tone, "You know you can tell me kitten. Don't you?" The Chinese felt her throat close up and unwilling tears came to her eyes, threatening to spill over. Kai watched with a growing sense of dread. She looked away from him, but slowly her hand gripped his in a tight hold.

"Kai…d-do you remember what happened…a while back?" she murmured. He nodded, knowing she would sense he had. She hesitated and then her will broke and her voice shattered as she whispered, "I'm pregnant." Kai's eyes widened. Then it all made sense—the morning sickness, the sudden headaches, the stomach pains she'd complained about a few weeks ago, the mood swings, the surprised looks she'd suddenly get in her eyes as though she'd felt something…and how unconsciously her hand would travel down to her abdomen. It all made sense now. And here he and Tala had been deciding it was 'that time of the month'. Boy, were they wrong.

Finally realizing he hadn't said anything for a while he whispered in a cracked voice, "R-Really?" She nodded and sniffed, wiping her eyes with her hand. "Yeah, I got the test results a while back. I just…I couldn't tell you, not yet. Of course, it's yours…but…" She didn't look at him as she whispered, "What do you want to do Kai?" Kai blinked in surprise. What did he want to do?

"Keep it, of course." He said firmly. Miah's eyes widened and she looked at him, stunned. "Really? You…you want to keep it?" He nodded, his eyes glowing determinedly. Slowly a smile crept its way onto her face and Miah hugged him tightly, murmuring into his shoulder, "Thank you." He hugged her back, and then she let go, a look of surprise in her eyes. Once again, she touched her stomach then graphed his hand in hers, putting it to her stomach. His eyes widened and he started to ask, "Wha—" "I want you to feel this." She smiled. Kai waited, and then felt a strong little movement as the baby kicked. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"What do you think it is?" he asked. She smiled and said, "It's a boy. I know. And he's going to be beautiful." He smiled, surprised. "Alright. A boy." "Kai," she laughed and asked, "A name?" He laughed and said, "We'll wait until he gets here. Then we'll see." She nodded and said, "That's what I was thinking." He gave her another kiss then started the car again.

"Can't wait to tell Tal about this one." He grinned and Miah laughed lightly. "Wolf's gonna get the shock of his life." She smirked as they rode off towards the house.

* * *

**Five Months Later**

The cry of a baby was heard throughout the hospital room as the baby came into the world. The doctors crooned and congratulated the mother on her great work as they handed the babe to her. Her amber eyes glowed happily as she held him, wrapped in a light blue blanket and looked at the father.

"He's perfect." She whispered. The father smiled and brushed her hair from her eyes, squeezing her hand. "Yes, he is." He responded, his crimson eyes glowing. The babe was indeed a boy, with midnight-black hair. He quieted as soon as he was placed in his mother's arms and a small smile graced his lips. The doctor's cooed once again and then left to give the family some privacy.

"Kai," Miah smiled. "What is his name?" At that moment, the baby boy chose to open his eyes, revealing bright crimson, just like his father's. Kai grinned and said, "How does Avi (4) sound?" Miah smiled softly at him and nodded. "Perfect. Little Avi. You'll grow to be strong." Avi cooed and smiled at his name, then slowly fell into a peaceful sleep. Kai kissed Miah's forehead and said, "You too, Mommy." She sighed as she let sleep over come her and Kai squeezed her hand gently, looking at his son.

The baby opened his eyes once more to gaze upon his dad, eyes clouded with sleep, then closed again. Kai smiled. He would be strong. Very strong. That he knew.

* * *

So how was it? And no, Miah is not me in this story, I am not her. Despite my name, which is based off of her. KTBR can agree with me there--Miah is one of my nick-names, as well as my main Beyblade character. Hehe. Anywho, reviews are loved immensely!!

(1) Akuma--demon (as mentioned)

(2) That's Russian for "I love you"

(3) Also Russian--means "I will always love you"

(4) Avi--My father (I found the name fitting, seeing as he has his father's eyes...besides, I couldn't think of anythig else. XD)

Oh, and yes, the Russian was Kai talking when they...erm...did naughty things. XDD Lol, anywho. I also thought the song fit in quite well...Shrug So, yeah, R&R please!!!! --Puppy eyes--

-- Miah-Chan


End file.
